


Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzap!

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Electricity, Loki likes it burnt, M/M, asgardians have hefty dicks, loki's dick is small by asgardian standards, they're showers not growers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: When Thor doesn't pull his weight, Loki finds an alternative source of power.





	Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzap!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/gifts).



Thor skimmed his fingers across the expanse of Loki's pale skin, the sparks emanating from his fingertips leaving little red marks in their wake. He chuckled as Loki shuddered beneath his calculated ministrations.

"Too much, brother?" Thor asked, leaning over so the heat of his breath would cascade across Loki's neck. He knew Loki was loving it, if not by the little sounds of pleasure he made as he spark shocked his sensitive skin, but definitely by the heavy erection between his legs.

"Give me more," Loki replied. He reached up and grasped Thor around the wrist, then pulled Thor's hand down to his cock. "There. Do it there."

Well. Thor had intended to tease Loki a little longer before he got to the penis, but if that was what Loki wanted, he would provide.

He ran his fingers up the length of Loki's cock in a shower of sparks. Loki arched his back, his hands grasping the bed sheets and pulling them tightly into his fists.

"More," Loki gasped as he writhed. "Thor, I need it more."

 _That rhymed,_ Thor nearly pointed out before realizing how that might spoil the mood. He didn't want to go from having Loki literally in his hands to Loki giving him the "are you a complete moron" face he'd spent the last five hundred years perfecting.

Thor grabbed Loki's cock and squeezed it. He loved the feeling of Loki's dick on his hand, the way his large hand seemed to engulf it. Every bit of Loki was leaner, and his dick was no exception, not nearly as girthy as Thor's own, but no less satisfactory to look at, or to touch.

Thor took a breath before he sent a sharper bolt from the palm of his hand, directly into the shaft.

Loki squawked, jerking his hips upward. His nipples had practically turned to stone they were so pebbled and hard. Thor wanted to lick them. He was becoming increasingly aware of his own cock, hard and throbbing in his pants.

"Thor, I..." Loki trailed off, panting. 

"Was that too much?" Thor pulled his hand away. The mark on Loki's dick was bright red with burn, and perhaps they _had_ gone too far too quickly. Thor certainly didn't want to damage his brother.

Loki sat up on his elbows and gave Thor his _are you a complete moron_ face. "This is insulting. it's not nearly enough. I asked to shock me, not to tease me. I might as well stick my dick in that dirty electric socket. You know what? I will. I'm going to fuck that socket instead."

Thor blinked at him. "What?"

"I'm always having to take care of these things myself." Loki climbed off the bed and went to the wall, where a lamp was plugged into the socket. He pulled out the plug and considered the array of holes. He frowned. "I don't think it will fit."

Thor swung his legs over to the edge the bed. "Loki, this is ridiculous. I can shoot lightning bolts from the sky, you don't need to--"

"I suppose I'll have to use my finger," Loki said. He wrapped one hand around his cock and began jerking it roughly, the plunged his finger into the socket. His body seized with current, his eyes flashing brightly as he never stopped the work on his cock. Seconds later, he was coming, the semen spilling onto the floor in a magnificent fountain.

Thor couldn't believe what he'd just seen. It was astounding, and impulsive, and _fucking hot_. And not just arousing, Thor was pretty sure he could smell burned hair.

Sated, Loki stretched out onto the floor. Burn marks stretched across his hand, but the smile on his face was serene. Thor had to smile in return. He got down on the floor and lay next to Loki.

"I'll take care of you next time," he said.

Despite his electrocuted haze, Loki laughed. "I will see to it. Or I'll find myself another source of power."


End file.
